Away From Home
by CadenceIX
Summary: The summer after graduation is a busy one for Peter, especially when he is pulled into a portal and forced into a battle to save another universe from a life devouring villain. Thankfully he has an army of alternate versions of himself on his side! [Sequel to Home Again.] [Part 2 of If This Be My Home series.]
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

This story is a sequel to my fic Home Again, and part 2 of the If This Be My Home series.

The intent is for the main Peter, Blue, to have interactions with the other characters and get glimpses into their lives, potentially in the form of one shot-like flashbacks or overviews. There's also the potential for having more expansive spin-offs dealing with the other versions of him eventually. Might bump the rating up if I decide to include some lemony bits, but for now I might just leave that for their own one offs or spin offs.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Peter Parker had expected things to be easier once he graduated from Midtown Science and Technology but found his days more packed than ever.

Often he would come in from patrols around the time May was leaving for work and wake in the afternoon, hurrying across the river. Most days he was the one who showed up outside the Bright Horizons daycare, knocking on the window and grinning when he saw Morgan leap to her feet, beaming at him before rushing to get her stuff from her shelf. The staff all knew him, being one of select people allowed to pick her up without a call to Pepper. Usually they would go back to the penthouse, but sometimes he would take her to May's for dinner if Pepper was going to work late, or would take her to the aquarium or museums with Happy as their chauffeur.

His nights were often spent patrolling, and more than once with the Defenders. After returning Colleen's clothes he had kept in touch with her, even stopping by for one of her classes on her suggestion. Sometimes he'd swing by to patrol Chinatown with her, but sometimes he'd head to Hell's Kitchen and meet with Matt. Luke didn't patrol like them, but Peter still visited him a few times at Harlem's Paradise, who often saw a small boost of income.

While his weekends were still spent with the Avengers, he would sometimes head their way when Morgan was with Pepper or she didn't need him to babysit. He'd only been to Doctor Strange's sanctum one time since summer started, but it was clear he wasn't comfortable having Peter poking around all the ancient, mystical artifacts that could probably destroy the world, so Peter mostly went to the Avengers HQ on his off days. With most weekend visits devoted to him training with the others, his weekday visits were often spent working on projects with Doctor Banner.

It was on one of these off days that Peter arrived at the HQ and found Wanda sat at the kitchen island while Steve was at the stove.

"I was never one for tea," he said pulling the kettle off the burner, "but Peggy loved it."

"I wish I could've met her," said Wanda.

"She would've liked you." Steve turned and his smile grew as he poured the water into the cups. "Hey Pete. Want tea?"

Wanda turned in her seat to see Peter standing in the doorway in his Spider-Man suit with his mask in hand, clearly worried he was interrupting a private conversation. She raised a hand and waved a finger at him, telling him to come join them. "Steve said I should consider giving up coffee."

Peter's brow rose before he made himself move forward, taking her cue to sit beside her and set his bag on the floor. "You probably should. Isn't coffee addictive?"

"Most good things are," Wanda said with a sly smirk.

Peter chuckled and looked to Steve. "What kind of tea is it?"

"Whatever was in the cabinets," Steve said placing the cups in front of them. "I'm not picky like Peggy."

"That's-was-your wife, right?" asked Peter. Steve had rarely spoken of her, but he picked up a few things in passing.

"She was," Steve said with a nod, his thumb brushing the ring on his finger. "She was English, and you know how they are with their tea."

"Like us with our pizza or bagels, but not pizza bagels," Peter said, making Steve nod in agreement, as if it were some sagely proclamation, while Wanda rolled her eyes and sipped her tea.

Setting her glass down, Wanda asked, "No Morgan today?"

"Pepper took her upstate with her since she doesn't know how late she'll be." Peter tasted the tea and decided he still didn't like hot tea anywhere near as much as iced tea, especially without sufficient peach or lemon, so he downed the cup in a gulp, thankful his durability kept it from scolding his throat. "Is Doctor Banner around?"

"He said something about meeting his cousin," Steve said eyeing Peter suspiciously, almost expecting him to start yelling and clutching his throat after downing the freshly boiled tea. All he did was take a breath and exhale.

Snickering, Peter asked, "Are they green too?"

"Worse," Steve said with a smirk, "she's a lawyer."

Peter chuckled. "Hey, Matt's a lawyer and he's not bad."

Wanda set her cup down after another sip and turned to Peter, leaning her right elbow on the counter. "You still go out all night on patrols?"

"Not all the time."

"Yeah, apparently the rest of the time you're in Tony's private lab," Steve said sipping his tea. "What do you do down there?"

Peter quickly put on a smile to try and hide how tense he became. It had been weeks since he heard Tony's hidden message and been given control of the Hydrobase project and the Iron Legion along with everything else EDITH gave him, but he still hadn't mentioned it to anyone. It was too much to just casually bring people in on. He had read through Tony's plans twice but still wasn't sure how he would complete them, what he would change, who he would or wouldn't bring in, when he should bring them in, or any of the dozens of other questions and doubts he had. So he mostly went down there and worked on new versions of either Iron Armor or Spidey Suits, though he had yet to build any of the models he'd been working on. He still had only worn the Iron Spider Armor Mark II once to try it on.

"I had a notebook full of designs," Peter said with a shrug. "I keep adding new ones into the suit maker pod and altering the old ones when an idea strikes me."

Steve nodded, accepting what Peter told himself wasn't really a lie since he also did that. "You should reach out to Shuri. She makes T'Challa's stuff."

"Tony already incorporated a bunch of Wakandan tech into his stuff while I was away. The soles of my suit use some of her sneaker tech to absorb sound." Peter suddenly stood up and stepped away from the stool to back flip, landing on his feet without a sound. "See?"

Wanda and Steve both smiled and gave him light, mocking claps.

"Thank you," he said with a dramatic bow. "I am incredible, yes."

Wanda smirked while Steve snickered. "Don't get full of yourself, kid."

"Oh come, admit it. You can never get enough-"

"Peter!" Both Avengers yelled as they got to their feet seeing an amber line cut through the air behind him.

The space it occupied was ripped open and Peter was violently pulled backward to it before the portal snapped shut and faded. Their yell was washed away by an odd rushing whine before he crashed into the ground with a thud.

Immediately his spidey sense flared, but it was so strong it left him wincing, feeling as if each flare rebounded back into him twenty times over. When the flare stopped Peter pushed off the ground, getting to his feet as he heard a familiar voice say, "This is the last one."

"Doc?" Peter said wincing as he shook his head and saw Doctor Strange levitating before him. He seemed a bit older, more gray in his hair then Peter remembered, especially in his beard which he'd grown out instead of his goatee.

Beside him, sat in a floating jet black throne shaped like the body of a spider with silver web-like protrusions, was an old woman with chin length white hair and thick red glasses. Her dark scarlet gown covered everything but her head and hands with a white circle on the chest and threads coming out of it to wrap around her torso and trail down the long tail of her dress, which hung from the bottom of her throne well past her legs. She smiled as she said, "He's not the Doctor you know."

"What the heck?" Peter heard to his right and turned to find two men dressed in versions of a Spider-Man suit.

One of them was slim, bordering on gaunt while retaining a degree of an athletic build. His suit had a large spider with long limbs on the front and domed silver eyes. Beside him was a slightly shorter one with a suit that looked like some kind of rubber muscle suit with raised webbing and mirrored lenses. While he had broader shoulders and thicker arms, he was also a bit paunchy, his muscle suit making it look like he had a wrestler's roid belly.

"What is this? Who are you?"

After exchanging glances, the men pulled off their masks. Both were older than him and with different features. The shorter one had stubble across his jaw and slicked flat hair parted on his left. The slimmer one was clean shaven with a longer face and puffy hair.

In unison they said, "I'm Peter Parker."

Peter shook his head, his eyes widening as he froze mid shake and turned to see twenty other people dressed in various Spider-Man suits, including one resting his hand on the head of a Deinonychus, an actual living dinosaur. He watched as half of them pulled off their masks, revealing most of them looked more like him, bar the girl with short brown hair or the older Asian man.

Taking them all in, Peter said simply, "What the fuck?"

"Language," said six of the Peters in unison, all but two in mocking tones, making themselves and a handful of others snicker.

Peter shook his head, turning back to Strange. "What's going on? What is this? Who are they?"

"They're you," said the woman beside Strange.

"And who are you?" asked Peter.

"Madame Web," one of the Peters answered, making his way through the others to stand with Doctor Strange and Madame Web.

While this Peter looked like him under his mask, his left arm was a vibranium prosthetic like Bucky and the iris of his left eye had a soft green glow. His suit was a version of the first Tony gave Peter, only stitched and patched together where it had been torn and missing the left arm so his vibranium arm was bare.

Turning to the others the silver armed Peter said, "This is my universe. I'm sorry to interrupt your lives, but I know if I didn't then I'd only leave you all vulnerable. So we summoned you here hoping that together we can end a threat long before it ever makes its way to your universes."

"What threat?" asked the Peter in the first Iron Spider Armor tony gave him. "Thanos?"

"Worse," said the cyborg Peter. "Thanos didn't kill all the heroes like Morlun did."

"Wait, wait," said a Peter in a silver and black armored suit. "Everyone? Everyone is dead? Tony? Steve? Bruce? Thor? Everyone?"

The cyborg nodded somberly. "He killed them all."

"How?" One of the few in Tony's first suit for him asked, pouting.

The cyborg sighed, guilt coloring his features before he looking to them all. "They died protecting me. They knew if Morlun killed me… If he kills me then this universe dies with me."

A Peter wearing the red and gold Iron Spider Armor Mark II chuckled saying, "And I thought I was conceited."

"I'm not being-" The cyborg sighed and stopped himself.

"He's correct," said Madame Web. "Like all of you he is not simply bound to the web of life which stretches to all existence, he is a totem. It wouldn't end should he die, but to have his life taken by a being such as Morlun would detach this universe and leave it to wither and suffer while Morlun and his ilk move to another plane."

"Meaning most likely one of yours," Strange said looking around the room. "It seems his kind have a particular attraction to totems on the web of life."

"Wait a second," said the Peter in the Iron Spider Armor Mark I. "Are you trying to say my powers-our powers-are tied to some kind of magic web of life? Maybe things are different here, but I just got bit by a weird spider."

"And what do you know of that spider?" asked Madame Web. "Can you be sure it wasn't linked to a great spider god keeping the universes in tact and guiding fate? It was still a spider that bit you, it is simply not a matter of chance that it was you who was bitten. I think once you have the chance, you will all be shocked to realize no matter how different your worlds there are always places which overlap beyond mere chance."

"Look," Cyborg Peter said holding up his human hand, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm alone here, and if Morlun kills me then it isn't just me who dies, it's everyone in this universe. Everyone who could ever live here won't get the chance."

"How do you know this?" the last Peter to arrive asked, taking off his mask. "How do we know this isn't some trick?"

"He did it to my world," Madame Web said somberly. Looking across the room she admitted, "In my world I was raised hearing stories of my ancestor, Peter Parker. Then one day a group came, calling themselves Inheritors, and slaughtered my entire family before my eyes. I barely managed to escape with my life, but I slipped through a portal to another world and got away.

"When I returned I found the world withering, drained by the Inheritors. I had abandoned my place as that world's totem and all those who shared my ties to Peter Parker were murdered by Morlun and his family. So I gathered everyone I could find with abilities and managed to trap them in a void within a void, but Morlun escaped us and was reborn in another universe. He did the same to their world before I could arrive, so I traveled to the next to warn them but Morlun arrived and slaughtered their Peter Parker, picking off the rest. Again and again I watched him kill innocent young men and women, leaving their universes broken and lifeless."

There was a long pause before the Peter in the Iron Spider Mark I said, "We need nicknames."

"What?" asked the slender, puffy haired Peter.

"There's like two dozen of us here," said the last one to arrive. "He's right. We need nicknames if we're gonna be able to communicate in a fight. Unless you want to try to figure out who anyone means when they say Peter."

"It won't confuse me," said the lone girl, earning a few chuckles.

"What's your name?" asked the last one.

"Penelope," she said with a somber smile, "but most people call me Penny."

"Great, that's simple enough." He turned to the Asian man asking, "How about you?"

The man blinked, then said in Japanese, "My name is Takuya Yamashiro. It's an honor to be here and fight evil alongside you all!" He finished with a dramatic pose which, paired with his suit which seemed to be made of simple spandex and a cloth mask, made him look like an old Tokusatsu hero.

The others all blinked as a few of them wondered aloud, "Do I know Japanese?"

"I've handled that," Strange told them. "In case some of you didn't speak English on your worlds I made sure you would all understand one another."

"Right, so that's easy…" The last Peter then looked around the room before turning to the one with the vibranium arm. "You're obviously Cyborg."

"I'm not a Cyborg I just have a cybernetic left eye and arm," he said with a scoff, then after a moment his brow knit. "Shit. I am a Cyborg, aren't I?"

"It's not gonna be that easy for all of us," the a Peter in a suit that was almost entirely black apart from his red lenses and the red spider on his front and back. "Some of you look exactly the same, so likely come from more similar worlds."

"Why don't we get to know each other a bit?" asked one of the few in his original Stark-made suit. "That way we know each other more and can come up with code names."

"Are we in a rush?" Penny asked Cyborg Peter, Madame Web and Doctor Strange.

"Morlun's a long way from us for now," Strange said nodding. "It'll be some time before he's able to escape and track us."

"Prepare yourselves however you can," said Madame Web. "When the time comes there will be no end but our extermination or Morlun's."

* * *

**AN:**

The story will ultimately be fairly isolated so I might not be so linear and might post the ITBMH part 3 story as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Cyborg Peter led them through the abandoned SHIELD facility to a large sitting room with plenty of chairs for them to sit and speak with one another. "It's your world, Winter Soldier," said the Peter with the dinosaur, who was sitting beside him like a dog. "Why don't you lead?"

"Sure," said Cyborg Peter. "Clearly some of us have gone on different paths, so why don't we go over what we have in common and explain it to the few who didn't experience those things so we don't repeat ourselves." Seeing them all nod, Cyborg Peter began by asking, "How many of you know about Thanos?"

That started a long discussion of events as they went over things the majority of them shared. It quickly became apparent that most of them had lived at least similar lives before Tony Stark came to take them to Berlin. Even Penny had experienced that, simply being a female version of Peter rather than coming from a gender flipped universe. From there things varied as some never fought Thanos but still knew who he was or had completely different experiences to most of them.

The ones with the most separate lives were Takuya, who was the oldest of them, and the two older Peters. A few others were clearly a bit older than the rest, but the paunchy and gaunt ones were forty five and thirty six, respectively, where the others seemed to be in their twenties or teens.

"I battled Professor Monster for years," Takuya told them in Japanese. "Leopardon and I defeated him, but his evil Iron Cross Army still plague my world at times."

Cyborg nodded, looking to the eldest Peter. "What about you?"

"Me?" said the paunchy Peter. "Well, um, my story seems a lot like most of you guys early on, but different. I was bit in high school, but I didn't need to make web shooters. I just have organic web."

"How about OG?" said the Peter in the Iron Spider Armor Mark II, reclining in his chair casually, as if he weren't in an alternate dimension speaking with twenty different versions of himself. "For organic, but also for Old Guy cause, you know, you're old."

A goofy smile crossed OG's lips as he shrugged. "It's fine with me."

As Cyborg Peter looked to the slim Peter beside OG, ten of the others said, "Skinny."

That earned laughs from a few, including the slim Peter, who shrugged. "Whatever. I'll take it."

Cyborg Peter nodded, turning to the last one to arrive. "What about you?"

Peter blinked at the attention shifting toward him. 'Right. Me. Um. I don't know. I just graduated early and started summer. I was with Steve and Wanda when I was brought here."

"What about before that?" asked Cyborg Peter. "Did you fight Thanos?"

"Yeah, of course," Peter nodded. "After everything, um, Mister Stark-Tony, he died and left me… a lot." He frowned, suddenly realizing he hadn't even begun the task Tony left him. Shaking his head, he looked to the others. "Um, I put away a crime boss called Big Man, fought this guy who called himself Answer and this robot, Ultimo with the Avengers and this other group, the Defenders."

"You know them too?" asked a Peter in a scarlet suit beneath a blue hoodie with a spray painted black spider on the front. "I work with them."

"What makes you unique among us?" asked the one in the Iron Spider Armor Mark I. "I mean you look exactly like this guy, just your suit is dark blue instead of black."

Peter looked to a version of himself around the same age wearing a similar suit but in black and red instead of blue. "I don't know. Maybe that's the difference between us. I made the choice to dye my suit blue and he kept it black. That might be enough to make divergent worlds."

"That's not it," said the one in the similar black and red suit. "After Mister Stark died I went to Europe on a trip which was basically ruined by Fury and Mysterio."

"So it wasn't a fashion choice," the other said nodding.

"Blue," said a Peter sat across the room who still hadn't removed his mask.

His suit was mostly a dark blue and red with bits of black, mostly around his eye lenses and making up the large spider symbol on his chest. The long black limbs stretched from the body, which was clearly a small drone like some of the others, the bottom legs stretching down and ending at the blue along his sides while the top legs passed over his shoulders and collar to meet the circular pod on his back. The red of his torso ended at his shoulders with a red belt separating the blue along his sides from the bulk of his legs, which were red from from the shin down. While his biceps and most of his forearms were blue, he had striped of red around each wrist, and each of his fingers were red while the palms of his hands were blue.

"I'll take Blue. How about you?" After a second he said with a smirk, "Pardon the rhyme."

After a moment the masked Peter said, "My name is Ben Reilly."

The others all turned to him while Blue asked, "Wait, are you from May's family instead of the Parkers? Or are you her kid?"

"Just move on," Ben said shaking his head. "We're already gonna waste more time than we need to."

"So if he's Blue," said the Peter in the Iron Spider Mark I, "does that make him Black?"

There were a few hisses from the others. "That seems a bit…"

"How about Midtown?" Ben suggested, "Since he's still in school, unlike Blue."

"Works for me," Midtown said with a nod.

"Okay that's enough," said one of the Peter's in the first Stark suit, leaning forward. "What is your deal?"

The others followed his gaze to the Peter floating in the corner. His suit was the most unlike the others in that it wasn't really a suit and seemed utterly impossible. The bottom half of his body was pure white while his arms, head and chest looked like the night sky, black and spotted with stars broken only by a series of linked white circles and his faintly glowing white eyes shaped like the lenses others wore.

Seeing the room turn their focus on him, the floating Peter touched down and the black material over his head sank back to his neck, revealing he was a bit older than the others with windswept hair. H was also one of the few to have a beard, though it was thick and trimmed.

"I'm Peter Parker, obviously," he said with a small smile. "I fought Thanos like a lot of you, but he tore through a lot of us and destroyed our way to get the stones back. So I… I tried to use the gauntlet to stop him. I put it on and felt it's energy, but the second I did Thanos was on me. He ripped it off my hand and… I'm sure he killed me. If not then I just passed out, but he left me there as Carol and the others attacked him.

"That was when it came to me," he said glancing down and touching one of the circles on his chest. "I've heard people call it the Enigma Force or the Uni-Power. It's bestows the power of a being known as Captain Universe upon those it chooses, and it chose me. So I used it to overpower Thanos and let the others figure out how to stop the attack.

"But the power stayed with me. I think at first it was to keep me alive, but after everything I just… I left Earth."

"You were in space?" Skinny Pete asked with a laugh.

"Most of us were at some point," Blue said looking around the room, with those who were nodding.

"I worked with the Guardians for a while, but eventually I started flying with Carol, and we…" Peter smiled at the thought of her, though it faded. "Then I was here."

"Well," Cyborg Peter said, "I'm not calling you Cap. And I'm not calling you Mister Universe."

While the others snickered, OG suggested, "Uni-Peter."

"God no," said the bearded Peter.

"How about Cosmo?" Blue suggested, pointing to his starry chest and arms.

"Thank you," Cosmo said with a nod.

It was Skinny who took the reigns next, asking, "How long are we gonna wait to ask what the hell is going on with the dinosaur?"

The Peter stroking the Deinonychus' head perked up. His suit was a version of the home made one most of them first wore with a red sleeveless hoodie over blue long johns with red webbed gloves and shoes, though his mask was one of the Stark made ones rather than his old balaclava and goggles.

"Oh, uh, this is Old Lace. She belongs to my girlfriend, Gerty. Gertrude. Gert," he correcting himself twice over, his wince growing each time. "Gert Yorkes. It's her dinosaur. She has this telepathic link to her. I'm not sure if I want to think it's still open and she knows I'm okay or not since she usually feels whatever Old Lace does."

"So it just got pulled in with you?" asked OG.

"I was next to Old Lace when it appeared and Gert must've made her grab onto me to try and stop it, but then we both came through." Stroking Old Lace's head he asked, "Do none of you know about the Runaways? Or PRIDE?" When most of them shook their heads, he sighed. "Well, I bumped into them and helped them out some. Then one of them betrayed the others and one of them was killed. I ended up helping them myself when no one else would and we took down PRIDE ourselves. After that we were on the run until everything with Thanos."

The others nodded, listening to his story. Then as he finished a few exchanged glances before saying simply, "Dino."

Dino sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. What about you, Mini-Cap? What's your story?"

Their attention turned to a Peter wearing a suit which was mostly blue with red gloves and boots with red and white stripes along the bottom half of his torso and a star making up the abdomen of the spider on his chest. More shocking was that Captain America's vibranium shield was attached to his back.

Frowning, he said, "It seems I'm the only one who joined with Cap in Berlin."

A few of the others sat up and glared at him. "You betrayed Tony?" asked the one in the Iron Spider Armor Mark I.

"You betrayed Daddy?" asked the one who pouted earlier.

That made more than a few of them arch their brows, their attention turning to the pouting Peter wearing the first suit Tony made him. "Excuse me," said asked the Peter in the Iron Spider Mark II, "did you call Tony Stark 'Daddy'?"

"I thought I was the only one adopted by him as a kid," said the Peter in the Mark I, "but even I don't call him Daddy."

"How old are you?"

That earned a snicker from the Peter in the Mark II. "He's clearly an infant."

"I'm not an infant," pouting Peter said rolling his eyes. "I'm almost eighteen."

"That's even worse," said Blue. "How can you lean into the Avengers treating you like a baby?"

"Well, I'm like their son," Baby Peter said with a shrug.

"Do you call them all Daddy?" asked the other one in the first Stark suit, barely holding back his laughter.

"No, there's Uncie Thor and Uncie Steve and Auntie Natty. Only Mister Stark is my Daddy."

The Peter in the black and silver armored suit sat back and said with a grin, "Tony calls me Daddy."

"What the fuck?" Blue asked turning to the silver armored Peter.

"I'm the Dom in our relationship," he said with a shrug. "Though I'm sensing I'm the only one swinging for this particular team. Penny doesn't count."

"I mean I did date Harley," Penny said frowning.

"I meant because you're a girl," he said shaking his head. "Liking dick don't make you gay."

"Well I did have a thing with Valkyrie," Penny said with a shrug.

"Really?" More than a handful of Peters said with new interest while Peter in the Mark II said, "Girl me is awesome too."

While she rolled her eyes, Penny couldn't help but smile at her male selves. She suddenly wondered if maybe she'd been a bit too hard on Ned when he reacted similarly.

Cyborg Peter groaned into his human hand. "Okay so Baby Peter and… No, I'm not calling you Daddy Peter."

"Dirty Daddy apparently," said the one with the one in the Mark II, giving the black and silver armored Peter a high five.

"How about Gray?" suggested Blue. "You know, for his armor, but also those movies and books. Uh, Shades of Gray, not Gray's Anatomy."

"Those are-" OG stopped himself and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. But I think it fits."

"And we can call shieldy here, Targe," Blue said motioning to the one with the star on his chest. When the others looked to him he asked, "Am I the only one who had a medieval phase to learn about armor? It's a type of shield and means shield in like Old English or French or something. How the hell do you guys not look up stuff about shields to find out what kind of shield Cap uses." When the others mostly shrugged her shook his head. "Look, let's pick t his up. You said Tony adopted you?"

The Peter in the Iron Spider Armor Mark I nodded. "He was friends with my parents and adopted me after they died."

"What about Ben and May?" asked Gray.

"I was ten when they died and Tony took me in," he said shaking his head. "I hadn't lived with them very long, but they worked for Tony in the New York building."

"How about Sis?" asked Blue. "Stark Industries Spidey."

"No! I'm not a girl. No offense Penny."

"Should I have taken offense?" she asked reeling her head back and furrowing her brow.

"I'm not calling you Stark," Blue said firmly, earning nods of agreement from a few others. "How about Arc? Like the reactor."

Arc smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Blue turned to the Peter in the red suit and blue hoodie who mentioned knowing the defenders. "You said you work the Defenders. You mind if we just call you that?"

With a shrug he answered, "Defender works for me."

Blue turned his gaze on the one standing on the opposite side of the room from Cosmo in blue and red Iron Man armor. "Were you adopted too?"

"No," the armored Peter said shaking his head. "I always kind of figured I was just normal, but uh, I guess not."

"What's unique about you then?" asked Gray.

"Well, obviously I was bit by a spider," he began, "but I managed to kind of broker a deal in Berlin. After that SHIELD had me train with Nat and Clint and a few others. I worked with Tony to make my own armor. I met Danny Rand and learned a bit about Chi, but focused more on learning some magic with Doctor Strange, which didn't take too long thanks to the Time Stone. Then I was caught in an explosion of Terrigen mist and went through terrigenesis, which just kind of enhanced my spider powers and gave me a few more. I can control spiders now, make my own webs, produce a kind of venom, and I can see in the dark."

"Christ," Arc said shaking his head. "Do you have Mjolnir too?"

"I've used Stormbreaker a few times," he said with a shrug, "but that doesn't have the same spell as Mjolnir. Anyone can use it."

A few of the others shared a look before saying, "OP."

"O-Peter is punny but too close to-well, what I'm sure most of us have heard some lucky girl say," said the Peter in the Iron Spider Armor Mark II.

OP sighed. "That's fair."

"What's your deal?"asked Dino to the last one in the original Stark suit. "You're the only one besides Baby and Penny still using the first suit Stark made us. Did you not fight Thanos yet or something?"

"No, I did, it's just… It's less expensive if I ruin this suit than the armor Tony made me. I'd use my original one or just normal clothes, but well, sometimes I just wanna swing around like I'm still just Spider-Man, you know?"

"Still just Spider-Man?" asked Gray. "What do you mean?"

The Peter in the first Stark suit looked around before getting to his feet and walking to the center of the room. "Don't freak out," he warned them, taking off his mask. He also took the top half off his suit, leaving only his legs covered.

He took a breath and they watched him grit his teeth, scrunching his face in discomfort as his back seemed to crack and realign, stretching and extending his torso before two extra arms pushed out of each side. His skull broke and reformed, stretching as two more pairs of eyes appeared on his head, which now had four spiky fangs which opened to reveal a mouth full of fangs slick with venom. His leggings had clearly been altered to stretch during a transformation, though they could see the shape of his foot had changed, likely matching that of his extra limbs which had three large fingers ending in thick black claws.

Once the transformation was finished, the Man-Spider looked around the room, where the others stared in shock and surprise. "I gave up with armor after I broke it a second time," he said in a deep, breathy voice.

"How did you get like that?" Targe asked, watching the transformed Peter shift back to his human form. It looked less painful, as if everything were simply being pulled into him, compressed and compacted within his seemingly normal human body.

"I tried to help Hulk get his arm back," Peter said frowning. "For about a year I worked every day with Bruce and Doctor Curt Connors to figure out how to repair his arm. We tried a mix of Doctor Connors' gene treatment and the gamma radiation that made Bruce what he is along with some other stuff, but the device we made malfunctioned and when I went to shut it down it exploded and I was… turned into that. Bruce helped me get a handle on it and control it."

While most of them thought to just go with Hulk, Blue asked, "How about Goliath? It's part of the name of the largest spider on Earth." He suspected this Peter was close to Bruce and wouldn't want to take his identity, even just among themselves.

Goliath seemed relieved and nodded. "That's fine."

"Do me next, mate," said a Peter in a suit that was mostly white with on his mask, fingers and across his shoulders and along his torso in what looked like half the United Kingdom flag.

"You're a Brit, right?" Blue asked.

"Yep."

"Then you're Brit," Blue said with a nod.

Brit deflated a bit. "Right."

"How about you?" Blue asked the Peter in the Iron Spider Armor Mark II.

Sitting back in his chair he said, "It seems I've not only lived a more charmed life than most of you since becoming Spider-Man, but I also have a power none of you have mentioned."

"What? Do you turn into a giant man instead of a giant spider?" Gray asked with a smirk.

Snickering, the Peter in the Mark II shook his head. "No. I can produce a kind of pheromone that lets me control people."

Defender sat up in his chair. "Like Kilgrave?"

"Kind of," he said nodding. "But obviously it's not working on any of you. It's not always a thing I have to consciously use to influence people, and I've been testing it but none of you have reacted to it. If I had to guess you have a natural immunity to it since you're all, well, me." Seeing a few of them get angry, he held up a hand haltingly, "I had to know. Obviously I wouldn't use it against any of you, but there's the chance I can't control Morlun and he might try to force me to control Cyborg Us here and make him give himself up. I had to know if I could be used against you guys."

That seemed to ease most of their concerns, which just left their curiosity. It was Arc who gave it a voice, asking, "You ever use it get girls?"

"All the time," he said with a grin.

"Well that's just evil," said Targe.

"It is what it is. I can't turn it off, and it's not like I take women against their will. Everyone is just naturally more receptive of me and deferential. The way I use it mostly means I'll never be turned down and rejected without a chance. I'm a charmer. It's what I do."

"Then we'll call you that," Blue said shaking his head. "Charmer."

"If you want to call it that," Targe said with a scoff.

"Now we can't call you Blue too," Peter said to the one in a mostly blue suit with two spikes on the forearms, red around the eyes and along the arms which traveled along the collar to meet and form a skull-like spider on his chest. "Anything about your path in your world that can help us?"

"Well, I don't know if it'll be much help with a name but… Thanos didn't kill me on my world. When he snapped it was Tony who died. After a that week starving on the ship Neb, Carol found us and took us back to Earth."

"Neb?" asked Dino.

"Nebula," he said with a smile. "After we got back I was alone. May, Ned, everyone was gone. So I left with her and Rocket. We got along well. Her and I, I mean. After we brought everyone back I stuck with the guardians. Or with Neb, at least. But we already have one Cosmo."

"How about Trotter?" Blue suggested. "You're not globe trotting, but space trotting is a thing, right?"

Trotter shrugged. "It is now."

"I call bullshit on your story," said a Peter in a black suit with red webbing over his head and along his arms. The only blue was the small spider on his chest and the spider on his back with the spikes of its legs on the front of the suit. He was eyeing Blue as he said, "You act like you're just another Peter, but you took over this whole talk."

"Did I?" asked Blue. Seeing the others nod he turned to Cyborg Peter. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Cyborg said shaking his head. "Trust me… I'll take any help I can get. I appreciate it."

"You sure?" When the Cyborg Peter nodded, Blue turned to the one who called him out. "What about you then? What's your story?"

"Ben died. I killed his murderer like he asked, then found and killed my parents killer like he tried. Got scouted by SHIELD and trained as an agent. Killed Cap and the Winter Soldier. Killed Hive. Killed Thanos." The questioned Peter shrugged. "Basic stuff."

"You killed Captain America?" asked Targe.

"He was a traitor acting as an accomplice to the murderer of Howard and Maria Stark. He used deadly force against us, so I used it against him and the murderer," he answered evenly. "If they didn't want to risk dying they shouldn't have fled and then fought us."

"Let's just call you Slinger," Blue said holding up a hand before Targe could speak. He just glared at Slinger and sank back in his chair.

"Doesn't matter," Slinger said with a shrug.

Sighing, Blue stroked his forehead and looked to the Peter in a black suit with a red spider on his chest and red lenses. "Are you a SHIELD agent too?"

The Peter in question snickered. "Not quite. I helped mediate things in Berlin so we ended up going back together and renegotiating the Accords. Thanos never snapped in my world."

"Then what's with the suit?" asked Gray. "You look like an assassin."

"Well," Peter's cheeked flushed a bit as he sheepishly admitted, "it's kind of supposed to be like a black widow design. You know, cause I…"

"With Black Widow?" Blue asked, wincing when he realized there was probably a bit too much interest in his voice. He did have a bit of a soft spot for redheads at times, though that was probably something they all shared.

Charmer grinned saying, "Nat's lovely isn't she? Wild at times, but more generous than you'd assume."

Though he blushed, the black widow suited Peter nodded. "She's great."

Clearing his throat, Blue declared, "Well how about we call you Widower?"

"Seems fitting," Widower said with a nod. "Though hopefully I won't be one anytime soon."

Blue and the others turned their attention to the last of them. His suit was almost entirely red with black along the mask, collar and fingers with a black spider on his chest and red lenses. "What's your-"

"Red."

Blue blinked. "What?"

"You can call me Red," he said clearly not wanting to devolve his past.

"Red works," Blue said with a nod. "So now that we have code names, how do we prepare to fight someone who killed every hero we know and has destroyed at least a handful of universes?" Turning to Cyborg, Blue asked, "Have you seen Morlun fight?"

"How do you think I lost my arm and eye?"

"Well don't look at me to help you regrow 'em," Goliath said with a smirk.

Cyborg smiled, nodding as he thought of how to explain how Morlun fights. "He's fast. Too fast for my spider sense to even react most of the time. Without the Doc I'd be dead a dozen times over."

"How strong is he?" asked Goliath.

After a moment of thought, Cyborg answered, "It's the strongest hit I ever felt."

"And I'm guessing he can heal and is durable," Blue said sitting back in his chair, "but can he fly? Use mental constructs like Wanda? Shoot a beam out of his mouth?"

"His mouth?" Arc asked arching his brow.

"Answer could do all those, but only two at times. I'm guessing Morlun isn't limited like that?"

"Nope," said Cyborg. "No beams or anything though."

Blue nodded. "Are we fighting him here or are gonna lure him somewhere else?"

"He'll show up before we can detect him, so I don't think we can plan anything."

Relieved Cyborg caught onto his line of thinking, Blue got to his feet. "Maybe. But we don't have to do it down here. We don't have to give him an advantage by fighting underground here. We're Spider-Man. And Woman," he said with a nod to Penny, who gave a thankful bow of her head, "so let's fight him like Spider-People. Let's draw him into our web."

* * *

**AN:**

A lot of the Peters use well known Spidey suits. There's a couple Scarlet Spiders, Secret War, Dark Suit, 2099, Comic Iron Spider Armor, Spider-UK, Man-Spider, the 90's cartoon Armored Spider-Man, Captain Universe, etc.

Blue is the Home Again Peter and is wearing a blue version of the FFH suit, the black version being used by Midtown, which is just movie canon Peter. OG and Skinny are pretty obviously the Raimi and Webb Peters but older.

I haven't watched any of the Runaways show but the first three volumes or so are some of my favorite comics ever so I had to include a version with them. I'm assuming it's at least similar with the betrayal and Gert finding Old Lace. If not, then it's a version more like the comics.

Baby Peter was made specifically to mock how some fics write Peter. I have a lot to say about stories like that, but I'll keep it simple and say I hate it and think it shits on the characters. I imagine I'll go into it a bit more in story.

For anyone interested, I have another MCU fic up called Weaver's Web about a Peter ending up being sent back in time as an adult and taking up the identity Ben Reilly to mess with events. He is NOT the same Ben Reilly that s hows up here. Weaver-Ben is even more broken than OP Peter or Cosmo so isn't showing up in Away From Home.


End file.
